<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>woah oh oh oh oh by weburchin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114970">woah oh oh oh oh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin'>weburchin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Trip, Crack-ish, Cute, Dreams, F/F, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a dream i had lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>woah oh oh oh oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Heavy drum snares and guitar shredding filled the atmosphere. Yet, what situation was this?</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Kanon Matsubara, beloved drummer of Hello Happy World woke up, and now she’s on a playground slide. Not even an average grade school slide. It’s a </span>
    <em>
      <span>colossal </span>
    </em>
    <span>slide, and she flails her arms as she’s swirling and swiveling from one place to another, all with the blaring music, Roselia’s famous Neo Aspect, continuing to helplessly flail her arms. “What am I doing up here?! What’s going on?!” Before she could cry out again, the song had finally made its end, and the bumpy ride abruptly stopped with the dazed and anxious girl being flung out of the slide with one fell swoop. </span>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <span>Thankfully, although it was a bit of an unpleasant fall, she has a decently cushioning landing of the playground’s mulch. Tears coiled her eyes as she couldn’t even lift herself up, reaching her arms out for some sort of assistance.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Matsubara-san, what are you doing? You have to perform for the grade school students in 20 minutes. Why are you out here?” Kanon perked up for a minute, directing her attention towards what appeared to be Sayo, calling out to her from the staircase.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I-I fell-“ </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Please try to hurry, I don’t want you to miss anything. It’s very important,” Sayo continued to look back out at the rest of the playground while Kanon was still grimacing a bit.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Kanon-san? What happened?” Kanon looked over to see Ran Mitake standing above her, reaching her arm out for leverage.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I just.. fell and-“</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Kanon..?? Earth to Kanon..!!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Eh?!” Kanon jolted up almost immediately. She looked around her, and next thing she knew, she was just sitting at a porch of some beach house with a few of her peers.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Were you sleeping or something? You were just completely still for like, 20 minutes,” Tae commented.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Kanon rubbed her eyes a bit, following with a yawn as she tried to muster a response. “I’m so confused.. Don’t we have an assembly?”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“We’re at the beach, Kanon-chan.. We were talking about what grade school was like for us!” Aya giggled a bit.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Was that just a dream? Did she zone out again?</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Did you even sleep on the plane ride?” Maya looked rather concerned. </span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“No.. I can’t sleep on planes very well,” Kanon mumbled, her head slowly drooping down as she sways softly in the rocking chair before jolting back up again and yelping.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Kanon, I’m gonna head to bed,” Misaki got up from her chair, pulling Kanon up out of her chair as well in a delicate motion. “We share a room, how about you come with? I didn’t get too much sleep either.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>Kanon couldn’t really detest, for she was all around too exhausted, and sleeping arrangements had been made. She nodded her head gently, leaning a bit on Misaki’s shoulder for support. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>